Wagamama ou juste un autre stupide-jeu-avec-des-lettres
by Lizzy221B
Summary: OS écrit suite à un pari fait avec l'auteure Elisabeth Mary Holmes. Faire un jeu de société avec Sherlock peut se révéler être une activité pénible. Très pénible. Surtout lorsqu'il y a des lettres dans le jeu en question.


**Me voilà de retour, avec, non pas un nouveau drabble pour Sing-song of … , (mais j'y reviens prochainement, promis) mais un OS complètement indépendant et plutôt bon enfant, pour changer de mon registre habituel. Cet OS est résultat d'un pari fait avec l'auteur Mary Elisabeth Holmes (oui, encore un), alors que nous marchions dans les rues de Londres, et venions de passer devant un restaurant de chaîne, nommé Wagamama : **

**« Tiens, Lizzy, pourrais-tu écrire quelque chose sur le mot « Wagamama » ? »**

**« Euh … Comment dire ...Peut-être qu'en creusant un peu.. »**

**Et j'ai creusé. Et attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent pas. A mon grand dam.**

* * *

**Wagamama ou juste un autre stupide-jeu-avec-des-lettres**

« Wa...ga...mama, huit lettres, le w à dix sur une case compte triple, ce qui me fait donc un total de 40 points , voilà !»

Brandissant fièrement le carnet de points rattaché au kit du Scrabble, Sherlock griffonna un 40 dans sa propre colonne où quelques mots à 10 points se battaient en duel avec ceux à 4 points.

John qui venait de s'assoupir au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche intensive chez le détective afin de trouver le fameux mot, se réveilla brusquement, et regardant alternativement les lettres restantes du détective sur le support et le mot « Wagamama » sur le plateau, fronça alors les sourcils.

« Attends... Sherlock... Wagamama n'est pas un vrai mot, tu ne peux pas placer comme ça l'air de rien un w et deux m entre les a de mes propres mots ! »

Le détective agita les mains, fronçant les sourcils comme si son meilleur ami venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement offensant.

« Bien sûr que c'est un vrai mot, c'est le nom de cette chaîne de restaurants qui vend des nouilles à un prix scandaleux à des londoniens en mal d'exotisme !»

« Justement, c'est le nom d'une chaîne, donc d'une marque, tu ne peux pas le trouver dans le dictionnaire, ce qui signifie que tu n'as absolument aucun droit de placer ce mot sur le plateau.. »

Sherlock ricana :

« Nous parlons bien de ce même dictionnaire qui comprends maintenant le mot « swag » depuis le début de cet année ? »

John se racla la gorge : »Hum... Pas une de leurs meilleures idées d'ailleurs... Mais là n'est pas la question, Sherlock, retire tes lettres du plateau et efface moi le 40 de ta colonne, ce Wagamama n'a plus lieu ou plutôt, n'a jamais eu lieu d'être dans ce jeu.»

Le détective croisa les bras, prenant tout à coup une moue d'enfant boudeur.

« Il n'en est pas question. Je crois que tu as déjà suffisamment de points d'avance pour humilier l'homme de science que je suis... »

« Sherlock... » fit le médecin sur un ton de reproche. « Tu m'avais promis que tu ne recommencerais pas tes enfantillages la prochaine fois que l'on jouait à un jeu de société... »

Le grand brun poussa un soupir de dédain.

« Jeu de société ! Juste un moyen pour faire croire aux personnes âgées qu'ils peuvent lutter contre leur sénilité galopante... »

John se leva brusquement, rangeant d'un geste vif le plateau et les lettres dans une boîte qui avait apparemment connu des jours meilleurs.

«Très bien Sherlock, tu as gagné ! La partie est officiellement terminée ! Et encore merci pour ce délicieux après-midi passé en la compagnie d'un détective râleur et de mauvaise volonté ! »

Sherlock soupira de nouveau.

« «D'accord, d'accord tu as raison, le Scrabble a peut-être montré quelques résultats auprès de certains cas désespérés... »

Le grand brun laissa sa phrase en suspens, le médecin ayant déjà quitté la pièce. Après quelques secondes d'intensive réflexion, Sherlock se lança à sa poursuite.

« Et le Time's up *? Cela pourrait être une bonne façon de travailler nos jeux de rôle pour nos enquêtes et enfin faire quelque chose de productif cet après-midi! Hein le Time's up ? ! Qu'en dis-tu John?! »

***Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu, le Time's up est un jeu en équipe qui consiste à faire deviner des personnages célèbres, voir selon les versions, des films, des chansons, et ce, le plus rapidement possible... La partie se déroule en trois manches, dont une qui consiste à faire deviner en mimant ces fameux personnages...**

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.**

**A très bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B.**


End file.
